LA CARTA
by danii-san
Summary: Ryoma recibe otra carta de la muchacha de trenzas y esto provoca que tome una decisión importante.


POT NO ME PERTENECE

_**LA CARTA**_

¡Ryoma! Llegó otra carta para ti — Gritó Rinko desde la puerta de entrada de la casa.

¡Ok! Ahora bajo a buscarla

Ryoma se levantó de su cama. Hacía rato que estaba durmiendo con Karupin encima de su estómago y el grito de su madre lo había despertado. Bajo las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió a la mesa en la que solían apoyar el correo. Leyó su nombre en una de ellas y la tomó. No hizo falta demasiado para saber que provenía de Japón: todos los meses le llegaba una carta de Sakuno contándole todas las novedades… La realidad es que ya la llamaba por su nombre: hacía ya casi cuatro años desde que había abandonado el país nipón y desde ese entonces la muchacha de las largas trenzas le escribía mensualmente. Se lo agradecía mucho ya que lo ayudaba a no extrañar tanto a todos y a partir de ello había llegado a conocerla un poco mejor, haciendo que la confianza surgiera entre ambos. Por supuesto que también hablaba con sus sempais, pero a veces no lograba contactar con ellos por un largo tiempo.

Abrió el sobre y un delicioso olor a cerezas invadió su olfato. Ella siempre ponía perfume en el papel. Ryoma sonrió, un gesto no demasiado común en él, y se dedicó a leer.

_Ryoma-kun: ¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy llena de trabajos y cosas para estudiar. El invierno llegó finalmente, haciendo que los cerezos pierdan su encanto… He oído de ti en un par de programas que la abuela mira en esos canales en los que se dedican a pasar solo deporte. Estoy ansiosa por verte jugar algún partido nuevamente. _

_Déjame contarte que Momo-sempai comenzó a salir con Ann-san. Sólo tuvieron un par de citas y al parecer él no es del todo experto en el tema, pero todos esperamos que formen pareja. Las peleas con Kaidoh-sempai, por supuesto, no cesan. ¡Ah! El noviazgo entre él y Tomo-chan ya es oficial, lo que me pone más que feliz. Tezuka-sempai se está preparando con un entrenador que le hizo una gran oferta. Ya que este es su año de graduación mucha gente lo está buscando por su talento. La abuela dice que llegará a ser un jugador muy famoso…En cuanto a Inui-sempai, está aplicando para ingresar a la Universidad, desea estudiar bioquímica: todos dicen que lo que mejor se le va a dar es la mezcla de sustancias, jaja. Oishi-sempai está estudiando muy duro para lograr ingresar a la Universidad y así poder estudiar medicina. Fuji-san se decidió por estudiar fotografía, aunque dijo que también quiere seguir jugando al tenis regularmente. Eiji-sempai aún no ha decidido qué hacer, por lo que por el momento seguirá dedicándose al tenis. La semana pasada también vino un entrenador a visitarlo: dijo que su tenis podría revolucionar un poco el mundo del deporte… Kawamura-san va a seguir con el negocio familiar, ya sabes que se le da muy bien preparar sushi. Todos me pidieron que te envíe sus saludos y que te dijera que están esperando tu llamada con muchas ansias. Tienen muchos detalles que contarte._

_En cuanto a mí, bueno, he mejorado un poco más mi técnica. La capitana dijo que se sigo así podré ser titular el año que viene. ¡Estoy muy feliz! Y sigo teniendo el pelo muy largo, eso te demuestra que solo criticabas mis trenzas porque querías burlarte de mí, Ryoma-kun. La escuela me tiene agotada y cada vez se me hace más difícil aprobar matemática e inglés. Creo que voy a tener que buscar un tutor. También quiero contarte que mi amistad con Tooyama- kun sigue creciendo, es muy simpático y siempre me dice que quisiera jugar un partido de tenis contigo… Se me están acabando las novedades, por lo que sólo me queda decirte que espero tu respuesta con ansias, como siempre._

_P.D.: te envío junto a esta carta unas fotos que he tomado y una mía. Quisiera que tú me mandes una foto tuya también. ¡Ah! Y la abuela me pidió que te envíe saludos para ti y toda tu familia._

_Sakuno._

Ryoma sonrió, le gustaba mucho leer esas cartas y ver su letra. Aunque la parte de Toyama lo había irritado un poco. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ver las fotos que Sakuno le había enviado. La primera era una de todos los muchachos, incluídos Horio, Katchiro y Katsuo. Todos habían crecido mucho durante ese tiempo. La siguiente era una de Momoshiro y Kaidoh-sempai peleando: hay cosas que nunca cambian. La tercera era una de Momoshiro abrazando a la hermana menor de Tachibana. Luego había una en la que aparecían Kaidoh-sempai, la amiga gritona de Sakuno y se podía ver a Inui recolectando datos en su infaltable cuaderno. La que seguía era una de Kawamura con una gran bandeja de sushi. En la otra aparecía Tezuka sentado y Fuji estaba parado a su lado sonriendo, casi de manera maliciosa. La siguiente era una en la que aparecía Eiji-sempai muy sonriente y Oishi con cara de fastidio; seguramente el primero había cometido alguna de sus travesuras… Pero la última fue la que más le sorprendió. En la foto aparecía Sakuno con el cabello suelto y un hermoso vestido blanco. Estaba sonriente y en el fondo podía apreciarse un árbol de cerezo totalmente florecido. Ryoma se quedó sin aliento, la imagen que contemplaba era hermosa y cautivante. Últimamente pensaba mucho en Sakuno y al verla se había dado cuenta de que no sólo sentía cariño hacia ella, sino que la quería como algo más que una simple "amiga"…

¡Viejo! — Gritó Ryoma para que su padre, que estaba sentado en el jardín, lo oyera.

¿Qué sucede shonen? ¿Quieres jugar para perder?

No. Es hora de volver a Japón.

Pero dentro de poco tienes un torneo.

No me interesa… Ya es hora, viejo, ya es hora…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bueno, es un one-shot, por lo que no habrá continuación, lo dejo para que se lo imaginen ustedes, jaja… Ojalá les guste n.n ¡Espero sus reviews!


End file.
